


There is Love

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: The Swoon in June Challenge, M/M, Romance, Series: Cascade Place, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair and Jim get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is Love

## There is Love

by Blair Kennedy

Author's webpage: <http://members.tripod.com/~Blair_K/index.html>

Author's disclaimer: You know the drill. All song lyrics belong to their creators

* * *

To be in love, must be the sweetest feeling that a boy can feel. To build a world, a world of things we've never seen before. Where golden suns have silver moons, each year has thirteen Junes, that's what must be for me, to be in love... 

Blair smiled as he read that old passage in a journal he had kept long ago. To be in love. Did I ever really think I would be in love? True love? I'm not sure. It scares me to death, the thought of loving someone so totally, so completely that you would rather die than live without them. But, I do. There's no denying it. I do. It's not the person I imagined falling in love with and spending the rest of my life with. But, nonethless, I love Jim Ellison. I guess, to be honest, I always have. There was just something about him that drew me to him like a moth to a flame. 

I love Jim Ellison. 

"Are you ready?" Rafe asked, sticking his head into Blair's room, looking around at the tastefully decorated bedroom."Wow, this is a nice room." 

"Jim did it for me. He really knows where to put an ottoman," Blair said as he shut his old journal and sat up on the bed. The early morning sunlight streamed into the bright room leaving filligree patterns on the walls as it passed through the lace curtains. "Is everyone here?" 

"Yeah, you all right?" Rafe walked into the room and sat on the bed next to Blair. "This is what you want isn't it?" 

"Yes, it is. But I still mourn for the passing of what was. We are embarking on a voyage in uncharted, storm laden waters. It won't be easy, but I'm willing to take that journey. That's when my common sense kicks in and tells me to beat feet right out of town. Before, it was all fun and games. Now, it's for real. Do I sound awful?" Blair looked over at the detective who had quite naturally become his dearest friend. "Do you think I'm awful." 

"Not at all. I think you're just nervous. It happens to everyone, especially on his wedding day," Rafe said, taking Blair's hand in his own. "You know, from the first day I met you I never understood the relationship you and Jim had. But, as time went on and I watched your friendship grow, endure and finally blossom into love, I began to think that maybe there is hope for us all. I mean, if two people who couldn't be more opposite can fall in love, then surely I can. Thank you, Blair, for giving me that hope and allowing me to be a part of this marvelous journey." 

"Thank you, Rafe. You've given me something special on this day and many others. You've given me friendship and that is a gift I will always treasure," Blair said as he leaned over and gave Rafe a gentle kiss on the cheek. 

"Wow, the last time you kissed me was when I got my degree," Rafe said, smiling at Blair. 

"My kisses are for very special people on very special occasions," Blair replied, pushing a lock of hair out his eyes. "You definitely qualify today of all days." 

"Thanks. Now, before we get caught up in all this sentimentality, I have a few gifts for you. Very traditional." Rafe got up and walked out of Blair's room, returning a minute later with several packages. 

"What is this?" Blair asked, looking like a kid at Christmas. 

"Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue," Rafe answered as he put the packages on the bed, smiling brightly. "The something old is the Volvo insignia off your car. I saved it on a whim after it got totalled by that falling "I" beam. The something new is a locket containing pictures of the both of you. The something borrowed is a silver chain from Brown and the something blue is a chip of paint from the Hickmobile, Jim's old truck." Rafe dabbed away the tears that flowed down Blair's cheeks. "I didn't mean to make you cry." 

"I'm crying because you've made me happy," Blair held each of his wedding treasures close to him, savouring the memories each one brought. "I am so happy." 

"You nervous?" Simon asked Jim as his friend paced the kitchen. "You're going to wear a hole in the linoleum." 

"What's taking him so long? I mean, the guests are here, the band is warmed up and the minister is giving me dirty looks. You don't think he's changed his mind do you?" Jim looked toward the back staircase and hoped Blair would be descending. No such luck. He was tempted to reach out with his senses to search for his errant partner, but did not. He pledged Blair complete privacy to get ready."I hope he hasn't changed his mind." 

"I don't imagine that he did," Simon said sagely. "That boy would walk over hot coals to be with you. He's not going to leave you standing at the alter." 

"I hope you're right, Simon. I don't think I could bear it if he did. I was so nervous when I asked him to marry me. It quite literally came out of nowhere. After I said it, I could see how shocked he was. I thought for sure I had misread the signals and torpedoed whatever relationship we had. But he surprised me. He said yes. I can't tell you how deliriously happy I was then. After he went to sleep that night, I went out on the balcony and thanked the stars Blair said yes. Right then, the snow started to fall and it was so weird because it was so cold outside, but I was filled with a warmth I never imagined. I didn't sleep that night. I stayed awake watching Blair sleep on that old futon, surrounded by all that flea market furniture." Jim smiled back on the memory. He had spent many more nights just watching his guide sleep. "He looks like an angel when he sleeps." 

"I think Blair looks like an angel no matter what he does," Simon replied fondly thinking about the long haired whirlwind that had turned all their lives around. "Is that what prompted you to buy this house?" 

"Yeah. I wanted Blair to have a real house in a real neighbourhood on a tree-lined street. He cried when I told him we were moving. He said the loft was the first real home he had and he hated to leave it. But when I brought him here...Simon you should have seen his face light up. He explored every nook and cranny, falling completely in love with the house. I felt so good inside I could hardly stand it. I mean, I had the power to make Blair happy. That's all I ever wanted." Jim looked outside at the guests who were milling around and wondered if any of them ever knew true happiness. 

"You've always made Blair happy,"Simon said."It wasn't because you bought him a house, or a new car after his old one got totalled. It was because he knew, right or wrong, he could always count on you." 

"Thanks, Simon. You really are the best man in name as well as fact," Jim said wholeheartedly. 

"He's ready," Rafe said as he came down the back stairs. "Let's get this show on the road." 

Jim stood nervously at the end of the pool, rocking back and forth from one foot to the other. Simon just smiled and occassionally kept Jim from falling back into the pool. As soon as the french doors at the back of the house opened, the music began and all eyes turned to watch as Blair Sandburg, dressed in a simple beige silk shirt and matching pants strolled between the rows of seats occupied by the guests, his hair flowing behind him. In all his simplicity, he was the most beautiful thing Jim had ever seen. 

Jim's eyes filled with tears as Vonda the singer, one of Blair's former students who made it big with her band, began singing. 

"Well, here we are again  
I guess it must be fate  
We've tried it on our own  
But deep inside we've known  
We'd be back to set things straight  
I still remember when  
Your kiss was so brand new  
Every memory repeats  
Every step I take retreats  
Every journey always brings me back to you 

After all the stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
After all that we've been through  
It all comes down to me and you  
I guess it's meant to be  
Forever you and me  
After all" 

The singer smile at her old professor and gave him a thumbs-up as she started humming along as the minister began the ceremony. 

"We are gathered her today to celebrate the union of two bodies and souls into one being. We are gathered here to encourage and uplift two special people as they begin their journey in life together, forever. Who presents these two souls for joining?" 

"I do," Simon said as he stepped forward, presenting the minister a red silk sash. "For love and for eternity, I present my friends for joining." 

"Thank you, Captain Banks," the minister said as she accepted the sash. "Who now will bear witness this most momentous of occasion?" 

"I will," Rafe said as he stepped forward. "On behalf of all their friends and love ones, I will stand witness to the calling of their hearts and defend to all the union of their souls." 

"Are there any here who would challenge this union?" 

"Speak now and forever answer to me," Rafe said, looking over the onlookers. 

Jim and Blair smiled at the zeal of their friend. Jim gave Rafe a nod of approval and was rewarded with smile. Not too long ago, Jim had believed the young detective to be a rival for Blair's affection. I'm glad we've worked that out, he thought. You have proven the true meaning of friendship time and again, Rafe. For what you mean to Blair, you have my highest regard. 

"Since there are no challenges to this union, let us begin." The minister stepped forward and bound the sash around Jim and Blair's arms. "This sash is symbolic of the union of these two people. For through their love, they have bound their hearts and souls together as one. Do you have your vows prepared?" 

"Yes," Blair said a bit nervously. He turned and smiled up at his partner, eyes shining, hair billowing in the breeze. "All my life I have searched for something to fill an empty space within my heart. I've travelled the world and moved from person to person trying to find this unnamable 'it' that eluded me. Three years ago, I met a stone-faced, clenched-jaw, tough-as-nails supercop who threw me up against a wall. From that point on, that unnamable 'it' slowly revealed it's name: Jim Ellison. In the years that followed, we have been through good times and bad but have always found salvation with each other. Jim, I could lay the world at your feet and it wouldn't be enough to pay you back for all that you have given me. The only thing I can do is stand before these people and pledge myself to you, body and soul, and the enduring power of love. With all that I have, and all that I am, I give myself to you, now and forever." 

"Chief...Blair...I don't know what to say," Jim said, wiping at the tears collecting in his eyes. "I thought I could stand here and recite the traditional vows even though this isn't a traditional marriage. But, hearing you, I know I have to find a way to express my feelings so there is no doubt about how I feel about you. Do you trust me?" 

"With my life," Blair said as he watched Jim motion the singer over. He whispered in her ear, she smiled and returned to her band. "Jim?" 

"If I embarrass you, I'm sorry. But I have to let you know, what you mean to me and this is the only way I can think of doing that." Jim nodded to the singer and melodic music filled the air. He smiled down at Blair and began to sing. 

"You gave me strength  
To stand alone again  
To face the world  
Out on my own again  
You put me high upon a pedestal  
So high that I could almost see eternity  
You needed me  
You needed me 

And I can't believe it's you I can't believe it's true  
I needed you and you were there  
And I'll never leave, why should I leave  
I'd be a fool  
'Cause I've finally found someone who really cares" 

"That was wonderful," Blair said as Jim smiled at him, pulling him into a warm embrace."I needed you, too." 

"Then let's get hitched," Jim said as he held his hand out to Simon for the rings, passing them on to the minister. "Minister, if you would?" 

"The donning of these rings symbolises your devotion to the unending power of your love and the love of the people around you today. It is the most precious of gifts. Will you both now accept?" The minister asked as she held the rings of purest gold aloft for all to see. 

"We will," Jim and Blair said in unison, grinning uncontrollably. 

"Love is the light that guides us far and shines us home." The minister held the rings out to Jim and Blair who placed them on the other's fingers. "These rings capture and release the light that will lead you to the higher ground. Though your path may be fraught with difficulty, you will meet the challenge and not only endure, but triumph. By the power vested in me, I pronounce you joined. You may kiss your soulmate." 

Jim turned Blair's face up to his and gently kissed the man with whom he had pledged to spend eternity. Blair relished the feel of Jim's silken lips on his and the feel of the tongue exploring his mouth. Face it, Blair, he thought. You have died and gone to heaven. 

"I think it's time for the newlyweds first dance," Vonda announced as she struck up the band."I think I have just the song, too." 

"Who knows what tomorrow brings  
In a world, few hearts survive  
All I know is the way I feel  
When it's real, I keep it alive 

The road is long, there are mountains in our way  
But we climb a step every day 

Love lift us up where we belong, where the eagles cry  
On a mountain high  
Love lift us up where we belong, far from the world  
We know, up where the clear winds blow" 

"How do you feel?"Jim asked as he and Blair danced in the soft light of the setting sun. 

"I can't believe this is real," Blair said. "If you had told me three years ago that one day we would be married, I would have thought you were insane, man." 

"Insane or not, I love you Blair Sandburg-Ellison for all eternity." Jim pulled Blair close to him, not wanting to let him go. 

"And I, you."Blair felt safe and warm and he knew he would feel this way forever. 

"May I cut in?" Rafe asked, tapping Jim on the back, smiling at Blair. 

"Why not?" Jim asked as he let go of Blair and began swinging Rafe around the dancefloor. 

Blair watched in mild amusement as Rafe tried to get away from Jim. The older detective was having too much fun,though. Consider yourself lucky, Rafe. At least your not at the top of his shit list anymore. 

"A penny for 'em," Simon said as he came up to Blair and handed him a glass of champagne. 

"Hey, Simon, thanks." Blair sipped the champagne and looked up at the large man looming before him. "Thanks for being here." 

"My pleasure, kid. Now, what were you looking so thoughtful about? You don't think Jim's cheating on you with Rafe all ready do you?" Simon laughed at the thought. 

"No. I want to sing for Jim," Blair said. "He really went out on limb when he sang to me and I want to show him I'm not afraid of our committment either. I just don't know the right song." 

"Well, you just let old Uncle Simon help you out here, Blair," Simon said cryptically. 

"Attention everyone," Vonda, the singer said as she stopped the music. "Captain Banks has informed me that the newlywed Blair Sandburg-Ellison wished to sing a song for his man. So, without furthur ado, here's Blair!" 

"Thank you, Vonda. I know Jim really went out on a limb when he sang to me, so I just want to go out on a similar limb and sing to him. Jim, I hope you enjoy this." Blair stepped back from the mike and took several deep breaths. I can do this. I can do this, he told himself. 

"Do you know what's going on?" Jim asked Rafe as he stopped dancing and stared at his partner. "What's Blair up to?" 

"There's no telling," Rafe answered as he looked at Blair, giving him a thumbs-up. Wow, life sure is interesting with these two around. 

Vonda did the count and the band started off on a familiar melody, played slowly and full of feeling. Blair took one more breath before stepping up to the mike. I can do this. I can do this. I will do this. For Jim and me. Thanks Simon, I owe you. Finding Jim's face, along side Rafe and Simon who had joined them, Blair also found the courage he needed as he began to sing. 

"Love him! I love him! I love him!  
And where he goes I'll follow! I'll follow! I'll follow! 

I will follow Him, follow him wherever he may go.  
There isn't an ocean too deep, a mountain so high it can keep, keep me a way. 

I will follow him. Ever since he touched my heart I knew  
That near Him I always will be, and nothing can keep him from me: He is my destiny. 

love him! I love him! I love him!  
And where he goes I'll follow! I'll follow! I'll follow!  
He'll always be my true love! My true love! My true love!  
From now until forever! forever! forever! 

I will follow Him, follow him wherever he may go. There isn't an ocean too deep, a mountain so high it can keep, keep me away. Away from his love." 

The crowd applauded as Blair finished his song and Jim ran up to gather him into a fierce bear hug. The two stood there before their friends and family, not as individuals bit as one complete being. For one brief transcendant moment, they were showered in all the goodwill and best wishes their loved ones had to offer. It was one bright shining moment filled with perfect love and perfect trust and Jim and Blair knew they would feel this way forever. 

finis 


End file.
